Saotome: ¿Robin Hood o Asesino Siniestro?
by Hirayama
Summary: Los pros y los contras aun pesan en la conciencia Nipona, sobre el hombre que escribió la historia de los 30s con una ametralladora.


CAPITULO I

Aquella mañana, la lluvia azotaba los muros de la prisión con violentas oleadas. Dentro de la celda principal, Ranma Saotome aguardaba con el rostro oprimido contra el cristal a prueba de balas; sus azules ojos observaban cuidadosamente todo el movimiento de la calle empapada.

Detrás de él, dos guardas uniformados, con pesadas armas hablaban en voz baja. Saotome podía verlos reflejados en el grueso cristal. Y podía ver el estante, con subametralladoras, rifles y fusiles antimotines. Colgados de la pared, cerca de las armas, se hallaban cuatro chalecos de acero a prueba de balas.

Un momento después, un sedán negro apareció en la curva y se detuvo. Saotome miro en rededor, levantándose la solapa de su ligero saco y reforzándose el amarre de su trenza.

-¡Abran las puertas!- dijo-. Voy a salir.

Salió por las puertas abiertas, corriendo ligeramente sobre las puntas de los pies, evitando los charcos, con el documento de libertad bajo palabra apretado en el puño. Una portezuela del auto se abrió violentamente, y Saotome entro en él, agachándose. El agua escurría de su largo cabello sobre su pálido rostro, entrando en la boca sonriente.

-¡Mousse, viejo amigo!- grito, dando un fuerte apretón de manos al conductor.

Mousse Duck también reía.

-¡Ranma, Ranma, Ranma!- cantó-. ¡Estas formidable!

-me siento formidable- dijo Saotome -. Dame un cigarrillo.

Mousse le tendió una cajetilla nueva.

-¿quieres un trago, Ranma? Tengo una buena cosa en la cajuela.

-arranca de una vez- dijo Ranma, encendiendo un cigarrillo-. Mientras más lejos este de aquí, mejor me sentiré.

Mousse puso en primera el auto, que se alejó rugiendo; le hizo rechinar los neumáticos, en su afán de demostrar su poderoso arranque.

Ranma tomo un largo trago del frasco antes de apoyarse en su asiento.

-¿de dónde sacaste este trasto?-

-lo compre – dijo Duck, mirando como un miope a través de parabrisas empapado-. Lo pague al contado. ¿Te gusta, Ranma?

-¿tiene la nueva máquina V-8?

-sí. Corre a 145 k/h.

-he leído acerca de eso, ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero?

Mousse río nerviosamente.

-de un simpático banquito de Tottori,

-también he leído de eso. No sabía que habías intervenido.

-yo era el chofer.

Saotome asintió con la cabeza y tomo otro trago.

-¿con quién trabajaste?

-con Rakkyosai- dijo orgullosamente.

Ranma enarco las cejas.

-creí que había muerto.

-¡diablos, no!- dijo Mousse-. Rakkyosai lleva en esto 25 años. Es el mejor.

Ranma dio una calada al cigarrillo y miro fijamente la calle azotada por la lluvia.

- Que tiempo de perros- dijo. Estaban atravesando la zona de negocios de Matsue-. He estado aquí nueve años y es mi primera ojeada por este rumbo. Lástima.

-¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? Hoy es día de graduación. Hoy hay vino, buenas mujeres y bistecs jugosos- volvió a reír-. El día que Salí, me emborrache como un bárbaro. Lo pase en un burdel de Nerima. Me empareje por siete años en siete días. Allí conocí a Shampoo.

-¿Shampoo?

-sí, Xian Poo. Ranma, esa mujer lo tiene todo.

-¿Dónde está?

-esperándonos en Nerima. Me consiguió un buen lugarcito en Sakuradai. Me ha tenido loco desde aquella primera noche.

-hazme una cita- dijo Ranma.

-pero, Ranma…

-es una golfa ¿no?

-ya no. Yo la he reformado.

Saotome soltó una carcajada.

-¿tú la has reformado Duck?

-claro, ¿Por qué no?

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

-no me pareces ningún seductor, compadre.

Mousse se removió, inquieto; su nariz enrojeció.

-vamos, Ranma. Deja eso, está loca por mí.

Saotome se volvió en el asiento.

-háblame de ella. ¿Qué tal esta desnuda?

Mousse rio nerviosamente.

-fantástica.

-¿senos grandes?

Mousse asintió.

-eso es lo que me gusta- dijo Saotome, y su voz se hizo suave y sugestiva-. He pensado mucho en eso. Hazme una cita con ella para esta noche.

La mandíbula de Mousse cayó, sus ojos azules se llenaron de pánico.

-vamos, Ranma. Shampoo es mi chica…

Los duros nudillos de Saotome golpearon la boca de Mousse, su lascivo murmullo se convirtió en gruñido.

-¿te estas olvidando de quien es el jefe, Mousse?

El auto se desvió, pero Mousse logro controlarlo.

-no es eso, Ranma – dijo con voz temblorosa -. Y se como debes sentirte después de nueve años en la cárcel, pero…, bueno, la tendrás esta noche. Todo saldrá bien. Es fantástica.

El torrencial aguacero había amainado hasta no ser más que una ligera llovizna cuando llegaron a Nerima. Saotome, con la botella casi vacía en la mano, sonrió con alegría al ver las calles atestadas.

-esta es una ciudad para mí- dijo, sacudiendo la botella.

-una gran ciudad, mucha acción.

-mírame bien- dijo Saotome-, tengo veintiocho años. Tendré veintinueve el mes próximo. ¿Sabes una cosa? Solo una vez en mi vida he estado en esta ciudad. Y entonces era un inocente.

Duck lo miro de soslayo.

-¿qué te parece el trago, Ranma?

-bueno. Débil, pero bueno. Mejor que esa porquería de la cárcel. Aquello te agujera el hígado-. Rió, estirando mucho los brazos. –míralos a todos, Mousse. Gentes, miles de gentes libres. Estoy fuera de la maldita cárcel –hizo una pausa, y la risa murió en su garganta-. Es como un sueño, o algo así. ¡Nueve miserables años fuera de circulación!

-tienes suerte, pudieron conservarte treinta años dentro.

-sí, treinta años. El libro de la ley. Yo era un chiquillo. Mi viejo me decía: "declárate culpable y no te cargaran la mano." ¡Bien que me la cargaron!

- Ese maldito juez.

-puedo matarlo.

-olvídalo- dijo Mousse-. Estamos aquí para celebrar.

- sí, ¿Dónde está Shampoo?

-dispuesta y esperando.

-voy a destrozarla. Toma, bebe un trago.

Mousse tomo la botella y dio un ligero sorbo.

-pórtate bien con Shampoo –dijo-. Nada de violencias…

Los ojos azules de Ranma se endurecieron.

-no me digas que debo hacer, nadie me dice que debo hacer. Soy Ranma Saotome, hago lo que me da la gana, cuando me da la gana. La destrozare cada vez que así lo quiera ¿entendiste?

-calma, Ranma.

- tu cierra esa estúpida boca.

-lo siento, Ranma…

-¿sabes una cosa? Tu boca es como la de un pescado, boqueas todo el tiempo, eres feo y estúpido. Esa Shampoo debe ser una cerda para acostarse contigo. Apestas.

-¡ah, Ranma! Estas borracho, no querrás decir que…

Los duro nudillos chocaron con su boca, arrojando su cabeza hacia un lado. Mousse gimió, haciendo girar el volante, y apenas evadió el choque con un camión. Un delgado hilo de sangre resbalo por su barbilla, y cayó en minúsculas gotas sobre su impermeable. Había una mirada de asombro en sus húmedos ojos azules cuando se volvió hacia Saotome.

-sigues olvidando quien es el jefe, Mousse. ¿Recuerdas lo de la cárcel? Lo que te dije sigue valiendo.

Mousse asintió con la cabeza mansamente.

-bueno, sigo siendo el jefe. Y nunca lo olvides.

-no lo olvidare, Ranma.

-toma, bebe un trago.

Mousse tomo otro sorbo, y Saotome acabo con la botella. Eran amigos de nuevo. Mousse rio histéricamente cuando Saotome arrojo la botella por la ventanilla del auto. Iban atravesando los barrios bajos de Toritsu con sus carretillas, tendejones y sucias viviendas, y con el hedor de incontables generaciones de inquilinos.

-mira a esos estúpidos- dijo Saotome-, muriéndose en su propio jugo. Miserables idiotas.

-¿crees que esto es mucho? Debes ver por allá por los muelles. Las vacas viven mejor que esos. Tienen todo un pueblo de casuchas, que se extiende por kilómetros. Todas de cajas y cartones. Al lado de aquello, esto parece el Ritz.

Saotome se encogió de hombros.

-bueno, no me importa. Vamos por esa Shampoo.

Había una furtiva y siniestra cautela en los rojizos ojos de Shampoo mientras estudiaba a Ranma desde el otro lado de la alcoba. Yacía en una cama destartalada, envuelta tan solo en un negro albornoz. Su cuerpecillo era moreno por los rayos de sol, y sus pechos tan grandes que caían en la exageración.

-¿Qué pasa, querido? ¿Aún no estas satisfecho?

-eso no es nada para mí, ni con ni sin pantaletas.

-son lindas. Todo el mundo las usa. Es la última moda.

-no donde yo estuve.

Ella rio, y su risa pareció una tos nerviosa.

-muchos pagarían bien por lo que yo te he dado gratis. Sé que les daría mucho.

Ranma se aflojo el cinturón, y metió su camisa bajo su pantalón

-hazme una cita con alguien.

-¿quieres alguna que los tenga grandes?

- cualquiera estaría mejor que tú.

Ella se encogió en hombros y enarco sus finas cejas.

¿Conque eres raro, querido?

-sí, soy raro. Y tú quedaras rara si no cierras la boca.

Ella se sentó y cuidadosamente empezó a arreglarse el cabello.

-¡vaya, conque estamos de malas!

Ranma recogió su corbata y empezó a anudársela, mientras observaba a la mujer en el espejo.

-háblale a Mousse, él te dará todos los detalles.

Ella se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el espejo; se detuvo ante él, con las manos sobre los labios.

-les gusto a muchos hombres, era una de las favoritas en la casa de Cologne.

-deja la propaganda. Ya probé la mercancía.

-podría aprender a odiarte, sería muy fácil.

-¿vas a hacerme la cita, sí o no?

-claro, querido. Todas estarán por aquí a eso de las diez.

Ella se encogió de hombros, pasándose lentamente las manos por sus turgentes senos.

-quería ocuparme un rato de ti yo misma. Estabas excitante.

-¿Qué hora es?

-calma amigo. Son solo las seis.

Ranma atravesó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

-Mousse, vamos por ese bistec.

Mousse se levantó de un salto, del sofá, y corrió a la alcoba; sus acuosos ojos nerviosamente observaron a Shampoo.

-_Okey_, Ranma. Oye, ¿puedo hablar con Shampoo un minuto?

-tengo hambre.

-pero, Ranma, ¡solo serán dos minutos!

-deja eso- dijo Shampoo-. Estoy cansada.

-gatita, por mí por favor.

-vámonos, te he dicho que tengo hambre.

-¡pero Shampoo tiene que vestirse!

-no tengo tiempo que esperar.

Saotome echó a andar a través de la sala, y Mousse corrió tras él. Las maldiciones de Shampoo los siguieron mientras descendían las escaleras.

En un restaurante fuera del _loop_, el menú consistía en gruesos bistecs T-bone y papas fritas. Ambos bebieron whisky contrabandeado en gruesas jarras de café.

Después de media docena de tragos, Saotome había recobrado el brío que tuviera a primeras horas de la tarde. Sus ojos chispeaban mientras observaba el restaurante, el rico artesonado de nogal, los asientos recubiertos de cuero rojo, los camareros de chaquetas blancas y sus jefes, elegantes y bien vestidos.

-¿Quién dice que pasamos por una depresión?- dijo haciendo un guiño a Mousse-. Y de todos modos, ¿Qué es una depresión? Se tiene dinero o no se tiene. Mi viejo estuvo en una depresión toda su vida. Tú sabes, así como hay quienes la llevan fácil toda la vida. Unos tienen y otros no. Yo voy a tener.

-júralo- dijo Mousse, sacando un grueso fajo de billetes del bolsillo. Sonriente, los arrojo sobre la mesa, pero los pesco en el aire.

-el trabajo de cinco minutos, Ranma. Eso es todo. Cinco minutos, y tengo cinco "grandes" en el bolsillo. ¿Ves a aquel camarero? Trabaja cinco años por un paquete así.

Ranma asintió.

-lo tengo todo calculado. Todo lo que necesito es una organización. Algunos tipos buenos. Tipos con agallas y cerebro, como Ryoga Hibiky y Ryu Kumon.

-no te olvides a Hiroshi Matsue y Daisuke Shion.

Saotome se inclinó y bajo la voz.

Todo está calculado, voy a acabar con ellos.

Mousse se enderezó, mirando a Ranma, con los ojos desorbitados y húmedos.

-¿Cuándo, Ranma? ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

-primero necesitamos algún dinero y artillería. Todos los detalles están pensados. Será como un trabajo de relojería.

-¿Cuántos tipos necesitas?

-ocho. Cuatro vienen ya conmigo. Los otros cuatro están en su ciudad.

-yo te ayudare, ¡que banda haremos! 8 tipos. Podríamos sacar el oro de _Bank of Japan_. Primero conseguiremos algunas armas. ¡Mira!

Empezó a imitar los sonidos de una subametralladora, apuntando con los índices a todo el que veía.

-¡todos al suelo! ¡Rat-tat-tat-tat!

-y yo sé dónde conseguirlas- dijo Saotome con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¡escucha!, -dijo Mousse- Shampoo conoce a muchas personas importantes.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-bueno, conoce a Nabyki Tendo.

-¿quién es esa?

-una que habla por la banda de los Yakuzas. Era la procurador de la ciudad. Una tipa importante.

-¿Cómo la conoció ella?

Mousse se encogió de hombros.

-algo que ver con la casa de Cologne.

-no necesito ninguna chismosa, no iré mas a las cortes ni a la cárcel.

-necesitas contactos, alguien que aplaque las cosas.

-bueno, cuando los necesite, los tendré. Por el momento tengo que ir a Suginami con este maldito papel, y luego iré a casa.

-¿a casa?

Ranma asintió.

-tengo unos asuntos que atender. Volveré pronto.

Poco antes de las diez volvieron al apartamento. Shampoo estaba recostada en el sofá, aun desnuda excepto por el albornoz, totalmente ebria. Ranma se dejó caer en una silla frente a la puerta, y empezó a fumar un cigarrillo tras otro, tratando de olvidarse de Mousse, que se tiro en el sofá a hacer el amor a Shampoo.

Espero hasta las once de la noche y entonces se fue, furioso, a la cama.

La lluvia había vuelto a empezar, mientras Ranma yacía de costado, escuchando el rítmico golpeteo contra los cristales de la ventana; entorno los ojos hasta que el marco de hierro se asemejo a unos barrotes de acero.

Había pasado más de tres mil noches mirando a través de los barrotes, y ahora que no los tenía enfrente, seguía viéndolos.


End file.
